


在你眼中我看到星尘大道所没有的色彩

by yycx0512



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycx0512/pseuds/yycx0512
Summary: 了游。时点大概在往生者事件并没有发生的同期，了见已经查到了Playmaker的身份。有58话相关出现。具体的不要太在意（





	在你眼中我看到星尘大道所没有的色彩

『了见大人，您或许会觉得是我多管闲事，但这件事我一定要说出来。最近您的状态不太对劲。』  
「你指什么？因为我的缘故有哪里影响到我们的计划了吗？」  
他回答得语气轻巧，但是心底把自己近期的所作所为都过了一遍——是否真的为了那个私人的理由，在公事上有所表现。  
『不，我不是那个意思，了见大人一直完美地履行着作为我们的领袖的职责。』电话那头的女性振振有词，『我只是作为与您相熟多年的朋友，对您近日以来的生活状况感到担忧。』  
「你到底想说什么，泷博士？」  
『了见大人，由我而不是令尊来提出或许有些失礼，』她顿了顿，『我认为您应该考虑选择一位女性结为恋人关系。』  
「……哈啊？」  
『这是我综合对您的诸方面的观察后得出的最善提议，还请您深思。』  
十八岁的青年在沉默半晌后，勉强冷静地回复道：「到底是我哪里做得不妥，让你得出了这样的结论？」  
『说不妥未免有些过分，我刚刚就声明过了，了见大人没有任何过错。我只是认为您最近积累的压力有些大，又缺少和同龄人的交流。恋爱这一行为完全可以同时解决您的压力问题和社交问题，更能给您带来幸福感和自我满足感，您的工作效率也可能会因此而有所提高。』  
「可现在根本就不是谈恋爱的时候吧。况且对方会不会从我这里窃取什么情报，从而对我们的计划产生影响，这些负面结果你考虑过吗？」  
『是的，但是我认为总体上看利大于弊。日程的问题您也大可以放心，您一直都处于超负荷工作，我们都很乐意您能将时间更多地用于休息和娱乐，事务方面我们会为您多分担一些，这也是我们的分内之事。』  
鸿上了见这时才明白这根本不是病毒一个人的提议，一定是他们联合起来向自己施压。只不过这其中到底有什么意义？表面上看这个建议太过玩笑，但是汉诺三骑士并不是会同自己开无聊玩笑的人。  
但是不论是不是玩笑，他都只有拒绝一个选择。  
「泷博士，你们的关心我心领了，但是我有三个拒绝的理由。第一，我现在并没有心情去找人谈恋爱。第二，即使我有这个意愿，也并没有任何合适的人选，你也清楚的很，黑客集团汉诺骑士的首领的女友这个身份本身也不是什么人都当得起的。」  
『了见大人，您自己也清楚这不过是借口罢了。』  
「好，那我退一步。我的第三个理由，泷博士，我要是有那个兴趣的话不需要你们提醒也会有所打算，你没有想过这个问题吗？」  
『您的意思是？』  
「是的，我对异性并没有什么兴趣。」  
通话发生了中断，电话那头沉默着，了见露出了满意的微笑。  
『我们当然也考虑过这个问题！』语气不仅不见动摇，女性的声音似乎多了几分热烈的情绪，了见的笑容僵在了脸上，『您对Playmaker的超乎寻常的在意我们都发现了，您在这方面的兴趣我们当然早就考虑在内了。我们认为这是一个非常好的选择，和一位同性交往的话，您应该会比和异性相处更放松，这也是我们乐于看到的。更重要的是您可以完全不考虑避孕的问题，在性上更享受其中。』  
「不是……？我不是那个意思……」  
『我明白的！没关系的，我们三人都绝对支持您的选择，也绝对会在令尊面前对您表示百分百的支持。虽然这点说来有些心急，但是基因组博士已经明确表示，男性之间的生育问题对他来说并不是一件困难的事情，日后您若是有这个意愿，他完成这项简单的工作完全不会对他原本的事务造成任何影响。』  
「我……」  
『我言尽于此。了见大人，十分期待您下一步的行动。我这里还有事要处理，先失礼了。』  
「不是，你等等……泷博士！」  
他只听到话筒中单调的电话音空洞地响着。鸿上了见，十八岁，在作为汉诺骑士首领鞠躬尽瘁的生活中，突然遭遇了下属联合的脱单要求。

挂断电话后他两眼发直地愣了好一会儿，最后决定还是出去走走——现在上线不是个好主意，也许他就一时控制不住自己把那几个下属叫出来揍一顿。  
从家里出来，顺着面海的坡道向下，在半山腰看到了熟悉的热狗车。他犹豫了一下是不是目不斜视地经过比较好，但是还没等他作出决定，就被热情的老板叫住了。  
是啊，毕竟这条路上都没别人，太显眼了。  
……所以为什么要在这里开店啊？  
「呦！住在山顶的小哥，是要去哪儿吗？」  
爽朗地和自己打招呼的店长完全看不出来是支援Playmaker的技术高超的黑客。  
「也不算是。大概就，跟家里人有点难以达成共识，出来转换一下心情。」  
「那要不要干脆在我这里坐会儿？」  
了见的视线落在坐在一边低头摆弄终端的少年身上，稍微犹豫了一下。要说确实是想多亲眼观察他的生活状态，但是又想和他维持在陌生人的距离。  
「怎么了？」或许是他目光停留的时间有些长，店长问道，「你们认识？」  
「不，只是对那身制服有点印象，好像是附近的高中的吧？」了见自然地将声音放轻了些，「在上课时间之外基本都能见到他……啊抱歉，是我失礼了。」  
草薙叉起腰叹了口气：「虽然也有各种各样的理由，不过我也劝过他多跟人接触。他这个样子在学校能交到朋友吗？」  
了见听了这话突然就想到刚刚接到的那个来自病毒的电话，忍俊不禁道：「其实我家人也是跟我提这件事，我才没办法跑出来的。」  
「不是吧？小哥你也不擅长社交不成？」  
「一直都把时间花费在研究上，家里蹲惯了。」  
他又看向游作的方向，正好对方也因为两人正在谈论和他相关的话题而看了过来，无意间两人的视线在空中一触即离。  
他无意识地微微皱了皱眉。高中生的眼神和他记忆中的Playmaker相差甚远，要不是他已经确认了对方的身份，是绝不会将这两者联系到一起的。不同于Link Vrains中的Playmaker坚定而充满敌意的凌厉感，藤木游作缥缈而冷淡，目光交错之间似乎他存在于另一个世界。  
同时他本人又显得毫无戒心，本应是众矢之的的Playmaker的本体竟然就坐在露天的热狗摊旁，对发生在自己身边的谈话也毫不在意。  
虽然是理所当然的，但了见还是对于自己这一宿敌角色站在身边窥视，而游作毫无反应感到不爽。  
这个淡漠的少年真的能露出属于Playmaker的锐利的表情吗？  
和决斗中同样，目前掌握的信息在他脑海中罗列开来，他快速地排列着，几秒钟内构成了一条只存在于他脑海的通往胜利的方程式。  
「店长，请给我一份热狗和……两杯可乐怎么样？」  
「好嘞！」  
面对草薙的热情，了见礼节性地微笑，垂下眼敛去所有的别有用心。

「我可以坐在这里吗？」  
「随意。」  
游作瞥了一眼来人，把注意力重新放回终端上。  
了见把可乐杯放在两人中间：「我请你。」  
游作抬眼看他一眼，又看向热狗车，草薙对他充满慈爱地挥了挥手，游作抿抿嘴，拿了一杯过来：「谢谢。」然后又低头干自己的事。  
刚刚看草薙的样子就有点预感，不过了见也没想到Playmaker在现实中这么盐。但是这种时候如果笑出来会显得很诡异，他吸了口饮料强行把笑意压了下去。  
同桌人完全没有搭理他的意思，了见也无所谓，打开热狗的包装自顾自地开动。  
半分钟后，游作终于忍不住抬眼。对面的某人还在兀自打量着他，察觉到他的视线，露出一个礼貌的笑容：「这家店的热狗很不错。」  
「直接和店长说会比较好。」  
「也对，我稍后会去的。」  
又过了半分钟，在游作皱起了眉头准备第二次看他之前，了见很机灵地掏出了手机，看向了自己的屏幕。游作扑了个空没有捕捉到观察自己的那条视线，但眉眼间露出一种困惑的神色，看着了见几秒后问道。  
「我和你在哪里见过吗？」  
了见挑挑眉，反问道：「你觉得我们见过面？」  
「我没有印象。」  
「不如换个方法回忆。可以问一下你的名字吗，也许能想起来什么。」  
游作犹豫了一下，然后从相互的直视中别开眼：「藤木……藤木游作。」  
「我是，」了见唇角勾起一个淡淡的弧度，缓慢而清晰地报出自己的名字，「鸿上了见。」  
游作的眼睛又跳回到了见脸上：「鸿上……？」  
「是的，鸿上。」他显得泰然自若，「有什么问题吗？」  
「……没有。」  
他不主动问，了见也不多说。只有柜台后的草薙虽然听不见他们说了什么，但是眼看着对话的趋势再次消失，看在眼里急在心里。  
加油啊游作！加油啊常客小哥！你们可以的！  
「我可以问下你在看什么吗？看起来很吸引你。」  
「只是Link Vrains的新闻。」  
「Link Vrains吗？」他又放缓了语速，问出了后半句，「你也喜欢决斗怪兽吗？」  
像是中了什么催眠，游作眼中满是迷茫，下意识回答道：「嗯，你也？」  
「嗯，我也很喜欢。」  
游作用怀疑的目光注视着了见。他脑海中深藏的记忆碎片被面前的青年轻巧地挑拣出来一一陈列，若是说这是巧合，也过于巧合。青年唇角高深莫测的笑容也让他愈发确定这并不是偶然，而是对方有意为之的。  
他站起身来，双眼紧紧盯着这个人。对方像是对他的反应十分满意一样，加深了笑意。  
「要不要……来我家看看卡组？」  
这句话像是破解最后一道防线的密码，游作垂下头，看着自己撑在桌子上的双手缩成了拳。  
在他本就破碎不堪的记忆的角落里，十年前的一个有晚霞的傍晚。那时的邂逅的记忆早已蒙尘，却没有与其他回忆一同化为无法重现的碎屑。

了见站起身，放任独自沉默的游作，走到柜台前。草薙看着游作不同寻常的样子问他是出了什么事，得到了了见轻巧的答复。  
「刚刚我邀请的方式可能有点不太恰当，他好像有点混乱。」  
「邀请？」  
「今晚大概会有星尘大道的景象，我问他要不要去我家看。」  
「你那不是适合对初识的人的邀请啊。游作同意了吗？」  
「还在考虑吧，」了见转身看向海面，「不过我的确有些感兴趣，他看到星尘大道会是怎样的感想。」  
「那肯定是会觉得很壮观吧。话说你是怎么确定今晚会出现的。」  
「只是经验而已。也可能是空期待一场。」  
草薙笑了笑：「反正也不会有什么损失是吧？」  
了见看着已经抬起了头直视自己的游作，低笑道：「是啊，也许还会有意外的收获。」  
躲藏在寻常的学校制服下的灵魂，那毫无疑问就是Playmaker。少年深绿色的眸子内里燃着炽热的火焰，是想要烧毁什么事物吗？了见尚不能完全看透。  
但他并不介意观察下去。时间还有剩余，在他完成作为汉诺骑士的领袖的责任之前，还能够让他去了结一些个人的问题。  
他向游作伸出一只手。  
少年毫不犹豫地接受了他的挑战。他紧紧地握住了了见的手。  
像是一种仪式。  
——让他们命运的纠葛更加紧密地缠绕在一起，混合着各自的血肉，生长为此身的一部分，再也无法割舍。

 

「你到底是谁？」  
少年如此提问道，对此了见回以一声嗤笑。  
「该怎么说呢？你能想到的猜测应该都是正确的。」他说得轻巧，掌中的那只手却好像握得更紧了些，「但是没有证据的情况下，我的话你会全盘相信吗？」  
他看着身侧的少年，那双绿色的眼睛静静地注视着他，海风吹拂下额前的刘海飘动着，他的神情显得太过平静。了见不知道是出于冷静，又或者由于不会表现自己的感情。  
「会让你知道的。」他转头看向海面，「否则我也不会向你伸出手了。」  
与宿敌牵手漫步的回家的道路，了见自然从未想象过，但是感觉却也不错。这时候他想到不久前才接到的泷响子的电话，指尖传来的体温突然感觉变了个意味。  
他瞄了一直保持沉默的游作一眼。对方毫不掩饰地观察着他，正如刚刚在热狗摊上他对自己做的一样。  
了见干脆选择了直视回去。然后他看到游作眨眨眼，别过了头去。  
第二次了，在了见有意制造的视线相对的时候选择了躲闪。果然不太像，不管是和虚拟世界的Playmaker，还是十年前的他。  
直到到达山顶的建筑前，他们之间再没有对话。但是谁都没有主动分开握在一起的手。  
「藤木游作，」了见打开家门，却没有立刻进去，而是向游作提问道，「对你来说，十年前的那个事件所留下的就只有痛苦吗？」  
「那不然呢？」那是他见到游作后，少年脸上表露出来的最为强烈的感情。他在心里叹了口气，把少年带进了屋里。  
「当我什么都没说吧。」  
他们进了客厅，了见扬扬下巴指了指沙发：「随便坐。喝点什么？」  
「不用。」  
应该是门口直接触及他最需要的情报的原因，游作的态度尖锐了很多。  
「那就我定了。」了见转身要走，发现游作抓着他没放手。他也知道这是在抓着难得的情报来源，但是这种事情他口说并没太多可信性。  
「有想知道的事情就自己查吧，」他用目光示意放置在茶几上的平板电脑。游作半信半疑地放手，却还是用不善的眼神盯着他。  
但了见不打算改变自己的决定：「对Playmaker来说，这是轻而易举的吧。」  
「你？到底？」  
了见看了他一眼，什么都没说，转身离开了客厅。  
等他回来的时候，游作坐在沙发上检查他留下的平板电脑。他没有刻意掩饰脚步声，走过去把手里的杯子放在茶几上，然后绕到沙发后从背面看游作的进度。这一过程中少年都沉浸在寻找情报中，就像全无察觉他的存在一样。  
是不是有点太不设防了？他想着，叉着腰看向屏幕。跟自己预计的差不多。  
他留下的终端已经以Revolver的权限接入了汉诺的数据库，只要不是电脑白痴都能看到汉诺骑士内部的诸多机密情报。更深层的还是设有独立密码，不过如果游作自己黑不进去，那他也不值得这些情报了。  
他耐心地等着游作看完最后一个字，放下平板电脑把注意力投到他身上。  
「Revolver。」这次他用确定的语气叫出了了见的身份。  
「在现实里还是叫名字吧。」  
「我有三个问题要问你。」  
「可以。」  
他坐到侧面的沙发上，面对着宿敌的提问。  
「第一，这里面的信息都是真实的吗？」  
「至少以我所能认知的范围，它们都是真实的。当然，如果你质疑我拿到的就是假情报，或者质疑我在说谎，那我并没有辩白的能力。」  
游作的回答很平淡：「我不会怀疑你。你明明可以选择不透露给我，既然选择与我接触，就没有必要伪造情报来骗我。」  
「哦？没想到你这么信任我。」  
「因为这是我的第二个问题，你为什么要这么做？」  
虽然早就知道他肯定要提出这个疑问，但实际面对时了见还是动摇了。  
「我本来没有这个打算，发现你现在生活的也不差之后，我觉得你可以不必知道这些事情。反正LOST事件的真相很快也将灰飞烟灭了。」  
「我需不需要知道不是由你决定的。我不会允许这件事永远沉没在黑暗中。」  
「那你在得知事件全貌后，现在依旧觉得我们是你仇恨的对象吗？」  
游作没有立刻给他答复，显得有些苦恼，过了一会儿才说：「你明明知道，对于当时鼓励我、拯救我的那个声音的主人，我是不可能去仇恨的。」  
「即使我是加害者一方？」  
他盯着自己交叉的手指：「至少我现在并不怪你。你还没有给我想要的答案，为什么要告诉我？」  
「你为什么不问事件的相关，反而要问我的想法？」了见有些烦躁，「我告诉你就是因为你自己刚才说的，我没资格隐瞒，这应该是你来决定的。第三个问题是什么？」  
他没有立刻得到游作的回答。提问者站起了身，走到了他面前。了见仰头，背光的少年的脸上混杂着各种情绪。  
「你接下来……要做什么？」  
他一时不知道游作想问什么：「你指什么？」  
游作开口：「汉诺塔是什么？为了消灭伊格尼斯，你准备付出多大代价？」  
了见显得有一点措手不及：「没想到你看到那些了。」  
「你走之后我先把最复杂的部分破解了。当时只是觉得是你们汉诺骑士不择手段的风格。」  
「那真是多谢夸奖了。」  
「汉诺塔建成后，所有的电子数据都会删除，所以你才会现在告诉我这些。」  
「随便你怎么想。」  
「你应该清楚，得知了汉诺的计划后，我会阻止你。」  
「你就这么自信你阻止得了？」  
「所以我不明白你到底想要我怎样。是想要我更加仇恨你们父子，然后阻止你们的计划吗？又或者告诉我你就是我一直以来寻找的人，粉碎我对你们的敌意？」  
「藤木游作，你这个人真是……」他这话说得咬牙切齿，游作困惑地歪歪头，正不知道怎么回应，制服领子被拽住了，随后整个人被他甩在沙发上。  
了见骑在他身上，手臂撑在少年的脸旁。游作的视野被他愤怒的面孔占据。  
「你先是一而再再而三地破坏我的规划，永远都不能按我希望的那样安分点，现在还反过来问我希望你怎么办？你那是什么新颖的嘲讽方式吗？」  
「我没那么想过……」  
近距离看到的游作过分清澈的眼睛还是和十年前那个孩子一样，没有掺杂任何虚伪。了见知道这都不过是自己乱了手脚之后胡乱推诿，但他抑制不住自己的负罪感和失败感，是他软弱，说不出真心话。  
他捂住游作的眼睛，像是这样就能从其中逃离一样。不得不说确实有一点效果，他松了口气，但又咬咬牙，强迫自己对这个曾天真地追逐着他的幻影的少年说出真心。  
「你寻找的人就是害你落入地狱的犯人，他不值得你再追下去了。忘掉十年前LOST事件相关的一切，包括那半年，包括他，回到你该拥有的生活中去。」  
身下的少年沉默了。了见多希望他是听进了自己的话，正在理智地考虑得失，然后分析出这是对他来说最光明的未来。  
「Revolver……不，鸿上了见。你知道我做不到。」  
「你闭嘴！」  
「鸿上了见，」少年表现得很乖巧，没有尝试任何的反抗和挣扎，但嘴里吐出的话语却没有半点妥协的意味，「没有你和我一起，希望与未来，对我来说都是不存在的。」  
了见已经不知道应该如何让他放弃了。因为他当年的过错而对游作十年来的人生造成了深重而不可逆的伤害，但受害者本人却心系他的安危，反而将他作为支撑自己的动力。  
他想要和游作一刀两断再无瓜葛，但对十年前的少年割舍不下的愧疚却让他主动重连了两人之间的关系。  
于是他俯下身，咬住了游作的嘴唇，带着一种决绝的报复的心态。  
少年柔软的嘴唇带着一点凉意，很快被了见温暖的口齿同化为相同的温度。了见伸舌侵犯游作的口腔，掠过牙齿，占据了游作的舌的活动区域。游作初时还下意识地躲避着，后来却突然大着胆子与暴徒轻轻地接触了一下。  
像是种什么小动物，小心翼翼地试探着未知的对象，又自顾自认为对方是温和而无害的，愈发亲热起来。  
但对方突然抽离了。游作有点困惑，盖在他眼睑上的大手也撤开了，习惯了黑暗的眼睛捕捉到橘红色夕阳中了见脸上比哭还难看的表情。  
他想抬手摸摸了见的脸，但他甫一动作手腕就被了见抓住，压在了沙发上。  
了见吻他的下巴，嘴唇顺着脖子滑下在他衣领被扯开的肩膀啃舐。他像是要真的想要咬出伤口，品尝鲜血一样。游作吃痛，伸自由的那只手去推他肩膀，也被他制住。  
他双手在头顶交叉，被了见单手压住。若是有心反抗的话，其实两人体能差异并不大，想要脱离钳制不是难事，但游作只是静静地观察着他的下一步举动。  
了见解了游作的制服裤子，连着内裤也一起扯下去。突然接触到空气的凉意，游作不自觉地瑟缩了一下，了见对他的反应没半点触动，推着他的腰把他下半身侧过来，把已经高昂的分身顶在了他臀缝间。  
游作大概猜到他想做什么了，但步骤和他所知道的不同。他叫了见的名字，却没能换取对方改变主意，尺寸凶悍的男根刺进他未经扩张的后穴，游作倒抽了一口凉气，全身的肌肉都绷紧了。  
本就不是用于和男性交合的器官迎入了不速之客，两个人都算不上舒服。但了见铁了心要继续下去。他干脆松了对游作双手的桎梏，两只手掌抓在少年人纤细柔韧的腰肢，让他背对自己，又把他拽到更容易进入的位置。  
他还在向里挺进，干燥的肠壁在拒绝他，但他没有半点妥协的意思。他掌下少年的身体正隐忍地战栗着，他怎么会不知道，但不做到这一步，这人又怎么肯与他决裂……  
他握着游作的后股，分开臀瓣，扯着入口让它张开得更大一点。他手劲用得大，手指陷在肉里，周围的肌肤都泛出青白色。他自己也好不到哪里去，手背的青筋都要暴出来，但是他不能够有半点留情。他最后一个决绝的挺身，把自己完全嵌入少年体内。  
游作反手握住他的手腕，侧过头看他，低低地用带着哀求的声音叫着他的名字，喊疼。他甩开游作，按住他的后脑把他压在沙发上。  
「刚刚说什么都不听，现在反而要求饶了吗！」  
「不是求饶，」少年按捺着痛苦却依旧在反驳着了见的话，「我们之间，不一定非要这么针锋相对的。」  
「呵，藤木游作，你竟然这么啰嗦。」  
他进入进出的动作开始变得顺畅。虽然这完全不是一次良好的性事体验，但他侵犯的这具身体无疑是十年来难以忘怀的那个人。他们在十年各自的挣扎后再次见面时已面目全非，但还是互相撕开了那道溃烂后勉强缝补起来的疤痕。  
他觉得自己应该是恨藤木游作的，但身体和他的想法却背道而驰了。他能感觉到自己的性器愈发昂扬起来，分泌出液体润滑了肠道，让他的侵犯更像是一场普通的做爱。  
但他完全不愿享受其中。他集中注意力想要快点结束，简直像是在完成一项什么规定好的任务。他麻木地运动着腰，觉得差不多了就拔了出来，自己又草草撸了几下，把溢出的白浊涂在游作还没能完全闭合的后穴周围。  
他从高中生的身上离开，整理了一下衣服，思索着是不是应该再说点什么让他这个行为的效果更加显著一些。真是可悲啊，Playmaker？算了吧，真正可悲的人到底是谁还说不好呢。  
他看游作背对着自己坐起身来，上衣还勉强挂在身上，裤子却是褪到了膝盖。深蓝色校服外套下摆之下隐约还能看到白皙的大腿根部，了见深吸一口气，只想现在就把他裹严实扔出自己家。  
但他看到游作抬手，用手背蹭了下脸。行动比思考来得快，了见大步迈过去，掰过他的肩膀，他还想扭过头去，却被按住脑袋强行转了回来。  
「只是生理性的而已，你不用在意。」  
他平淡地把脸上的泪痕擦干净，仰视着了见：「可以借下浴室吗？」

 

鸿上了见觉得自己其实不应该同意这个要求，即使把一个刚刚被他强暴完的高中生赶出家门是件极为不人道的事。  
但他从来就没成功拒绝过藤木游作。  
他把游作让进家里的主浴室，徘徊了一会儿后自己也回房间里的浴室冲了个澡。出来之后到主浴门口转了一圈，里面水声还在持续，他就又回了房间。  
他觉得游作不会想一出来就在客厅里撞见他，虽然现在完全想不出游作究竟对他的做法是什么样的认知。他清楚自己做得过分，但是这是他能想到的让这个过于执着的少年掉头回去最快捷的办法了。  
但结束后少年的反应过于平常，就好像两人不过是做了一次普通的谈话一样，反而是他这个加害者一直心神不宁。  
了见对着洗面池前的镜子胡乱地擦着头发，把本来就不怎么服帖的一头短发揉得乱七八糟。他看着镜子中自己紧皱的眉头，开始怀疑把游作叫到自己家里当面告诉他当年的事情是不是失策了。如果匿名把情报发到他邮箱里就不会出这种事了。  
他重重地叹了口气。  
「你还好吗？」  
了见猛地转头，游作站在门口一脸无事发生的表情看着他。他全身上下就腰间围了条浴巾，了见甚至清楚地看到了自己刚才在他肩膀上咬出来的齿痕。  
了见肺部的空气快速地流失，直到憋得难受了才想起来喘一口气。他已经不知道自己该困惑还是愤怒了：「你跑这里来干嘛？而且为什么不穿上衣服！」  
「看不到你，就找过来了。」游作回答得仿若理所当然，「刚刚出汗有点多，不想穿回去了。借我身衣服吧，过两天给你送回来。」  
我本意是再也不要见到你。鸿上了见有点绝望。  
他往外走，经过游作身边的时候，少年抓住了他的手臂。他看着了见：「你为什么那么闷闷不乐？」  
你问谁啊，除了你本人还有什么理由吗。  
了见并不想回答，不顾游作的拉扯接着走。游作又加了点力气拽着他，也没能完全阻止他的前行。不善言辞的少年终于松了手。  
本来了见以为他是放弃了，结果他追了两步，把了见推着抵在了墙上。  
「你到底什么毛病？被人睡了还要上赶着贴过来？」  
了见向他低吼道，想把他推开，但是一接触就是赤裸的肌肤，他像摸到了什么滚烫的铁板一样瞬间收了力。  
游作就在近距离盯着他看。他想起之前这个不擅长与人接触的少年还会躲闪与他人的对视，突然就像刚刚社障的一面只是错觉一样热络起来。虽然表情的僵硬没什么变化。  
了见宁愿这时候游作选择给他一拳，远比被他用不含任何恶意的纯粹眼神看着舒服得多。  
「不是别人，是你。」  
「你说什……？」  
他还来不及思考游作话中的意思，就被一个突兀的接吻打断了。刚刚沐浴完，少年的唇还带着微微的湿气和醉人的暖意，柔润的嘴唇好像轻轻一咬就会汪出水来。他身上是和了见相同的洗发水和沐浴液的淡淡清香。  
了见下意识躲闪，但游作像是早就猜到这点一样，一手扶在他脑后，拦住了他的逃跑路线，然后把他更紧地拥向自己。  
了见越是想要挣扎，互相较劲的两人拥吻之间温热的吐息也就交缠得越为热烈。他花了几秒钟才找回了思维，抓住游作的手腕扯开了执拗的少年，终于分开了彼此。  
还没等他先提出质问，游作平静如常地问道：「为什么要拒绝？」  
「不知道你指什么。」  
他想含糊过去，但游作全然没有放弃的打算。  
「接受我有那么困难吗？到底是哪里让你想不通？」  
游作的提问太过直白，让了见完全不知道应该如何应答。  
「是汉诺塔吗？你一时无法从我这里得到伊格尼斯，所以要用那个方式将伊格尼斯连同整个世界的电子数据一同破坏。但是你也知道那会对人类社会造成莫大的毁灭。你是打算独自背负着这其中所有的罪恶感吗？」  
「你说什么呢，这是一举消灭四散的伊格尼斯，拯救全人类的伟业。」  
「那是为什么，和我关系太近会影响你的决心吗？」  
「第一，我根本没打算过跟你拉近关系。第二，即使关系有所变化，你也不会对我有任何影响。第三，真是自视甚高啊藤木游作，你是不是认定了我对你存在感情？」  
游作露出有点困扰的表情：「从这一点反驳吗？Revolver的时候明明还是很直率的……」  
「你给我等等，刚才那句话什么意思？」  
「不，没什么。口头否认也没关系。」  
他们一直贴得很近，了见抬手就掐住了游作的脸颊：「你把话说清楚。」  
游作没回答他，手探到下面，就要解了见的裤子。了见一时没反应过来差点直接让他得逞，抓了他双手，咬牙切齿道：「你又干嘛？」几乎被他完全无法预测的大胆行为气死。  
但了见没想到游作就顺势反把他的手压到墙上，然后自己单膝跪下身，把脸凑到他裆下。本来就解得七七八八了，剩下的那点他直接上了牙，拉开衣物把了见的分身取了出来。  
十八岁的虽然一直都嘴上硬气，但性器却是有点抬头的迹象。他生怕游作又不知羞地说点什么，但是可能是出于嘴只有一张，有优先度的理由，游作选择了沉默并张口含住了了见的分身。  
温软湿滑的口腔自然与之前那次完全出于引发厌恶而在毫无准备的情况下强行入侵的肠道感觉完全不同。还未胀大到完全尺寸的性器被完全吞入，陷在一片温柔中。  
了见不是不想阻止游作的行为，但他很难再做出像样的拒绝。少年的坚决他看在眼里，无论有多少借口，都只能化作一声蕴藏着怜惜的叹息。  
游作小心地前后移动头部，吞吐着了见的分身，那根情欲的显现也诚实地逐渐坚挺起来。待到长度已经超出了口腔能承受的范围，他依旧执拗地要吞到底。了见的前端触到极为柔软的避障，他低声叫游作停下来，但少年没有理会。  
他稍微退出了点，清清喉咙，再次想要齐根吞入。  
了见几乎被他气笑。他被游作按住了双手，只好勾起还能活动的手指挠挠游作的手腕：「你的回合该结束了，到我了。」  
游作抬眼看他，皱着眉头露出些许困惑的表情。  
「争取了那么半天，总不会只是想给我口吧？想要的话给你就是了。」  
了见不知道自己的笑容有没有期望中的那么游刃有余，但是他确实看到游作给了他想要的反应。对方把他的性器从口中退了出来，站起身，但还是紧紧地抓着他的手，像是怕他反悔一样。  
了见便向他扬扬下巴，尖了尖唇做出个索吻的态度。游作犹豫一下，主动贴了过来。腰间围的浴巾刚才折腾半天本来也松得差不多了，这次终于掉了下去。谁也没打算去重新捡起来，双方挺立的分身就有意无意地相互摩擦着。  
这次的吻了见有意主导，游作也便乖巧地启齿迎接他的舌的入侵。等他在游作的口中探查了个遍，退了出来，也没分离。他们额头相触，维持在了一个鼻息交缠的距离。  
「就没人教过你接吻时候要闭眼吗，高一生？」  
也不知道是要怪交融的吐息或是话语中带着调戏的笑意，游作耳朵涨得通红：「一放松又不知道你会跑到哪里去。」  
「这不还是找回来了嘛……」  
他轻吻着少年的唇瓣、唇角和脸颊，投注了极致的温柔。  
「游作……」  
带着束缚意味而握住的手一旦松开，便转变为主动的拥抱。了见突然意识到这是他们之间的第一个拥抱。在他为负罪感所困的十年中，一次都没有奢求过游作会给予自己一个如此宽容的拥抱。  
那之后便是水到渠成。了见把游作压在身下，游作无抵抗地躺在了见双臂之间。了见握住少年扬起的情欲的时候，满意地看到他终于露出了害臊的表情。没想把前戏再拖下去了，了见另一只手探向游作的后穴。  
他们的第一次亲热完全是一场人为的事故，也是出于愧疚，了见手下的动作轻柔了很多。但穴口比想象中轻易得多地容纳了自己的手指，他愣了一下，看向游作的脸。  
「刚刚洗澡的时候，稍微准备了一下。」发言者瞥开视线。若是放在往常，了见会想再毒舌一下，但是现在却什么都说不出来。他想起游作稍微显得有点长的洗澡时间，本来他还认为是对自己的行为感到恶心，所以在洗净身体上花的时间多了些。一想象表情淡薄的少年在浴室自己扩张的场景，就又有一股躁动从了见心底浮上来。  
他继续了手头的工作。虽说已经做过扩张，为了尽量不再给游作造成任何压力，他还是打算再做一次。两指仍是宽裕，他就伸了三指进去。家里自然没准备过润滑用的东西，他只能蓄了点唾液吐在指间。  
手指往里推进的时候，身下这具身体还是在压抑着不适感。毕竟是同性之间的性事，不如那么自然，知道对方也是有心理准备，了见便没有拆穿。但扩张时还是有意识寻找肠壁上应该存在的那个点。  
当少年无意识地动了下腰，了见知道他找到了。他自己也没什么继续前戏的悠哉心情，就果断撤出了手指。  
了见扯了个枕头垫在游作后腰，然后抬起了他的腿。白皙大腿根后面清晰可见几道淤青，他手指拂过那里，想起之前自己做出的过分的举动，陷入了自我厌恶的情绪中。  
或许是察觉了他突然停下动作，游作把手搭在他手上。  
「了见，没关系。继续吧。」  
了见心下叹了口气。他一手握了游作的性器仔细抚慰着，另一边把自己的分身顶到臀下的穴口。稍一使力，已经变得柔软的穴口便良好接纳了他。他试探着往内里进入，身下的少年不仅没有拒绝的反应，分身表现出了愈加一层的欢愉。  
他放下心来，对游作的分身的动作也稍微剧烈起来，腰往前一顶，重重撞在刚刚他探查到的那个位置。  
「唔！？」  
或许是出于一直以来的习惯，即使是到达顶点也压抑了声音。但是男生的身体骗不了人，了见的指尖都被溢出的浊液弄脏。  
他故意抬起手让游作自己看到：「平时都不自己解决一下的么？」  
「没那个必要吧……」  
游作抬起手臂遮了脸，却还是能听到来着了见的调笑：「你原来还是会害羞的啊？」  
了见把游作刚刚释放出来的精液也涂在自己柱身上权当润滑，再次向内部深入。高潮过一次的身体也放松了不少，进入的过程更轻易了一些。待到齐根没入之后他也没停顿，直接就开始了进出的动作。  
他们的前戏不算充足，准备倒还充分。唾液混着之后的精液，还有之后两人后续分泌的体液，进出顺畅得很，还伴着令人面红耳赤的液体的声音。  
又是了见有意识取悦年下者的情况，身前的重点部位和体内的敏感点双方面同时受到刺激，刚刚到达过一次顶点的脆弱身体再一次被愉悦占据。  
但游作基本只是被动地承受着。想要蜷缩到一起的双腿被了见强行分开，把私密的部位展现出来。  
「可是你主动的，现在怎么又那么老实？」  
了见俯身下去，拉开游作遮住脸的手臂与他亲吻。他把游作的手臂放到自己肩膀上，游作也遂他的意环住他的脖颈。  
了见把手伸到游作颈后，给他个力道让他坐了起来。然后维持着插入的状态，换了见躺下，交换了上下的关系。  
「既然那么想要，这次自己来怎么样？」  
游作花了几秒反应过来，皱眉看着他：「你有这么坏心眼的吗？」  
「你猜？」  
游作没答话，扶着他的肩膀稍微直起身，尝试自己动腰。他也完全没有经验，不过是胡乱动作。了见便扶住他精瘦的腰身，带着他寻找自己体内隐藏的敏感点。  
待到稍微熟悉了点，他的动作也逐渐大胆起来。了见看他适应，也跟着他的节奏，把自己更深地埋进他体内。  
游作这时趴下来，双手撑在了见脸侧。他一直以来情绪浅薄的脸上出现了一种了见不曾见过的表情，了见初时只觉得心底有什么裂开了一样震撼，在游作深绿的清澈眼睛眨了几下后，他终于后知后觉地意识到，那是一个微笑。  
他们下身尚还交缠在一起，游作的微笑却没含什么情欲，就只是一个淡淡的但是很会心的笑容。了见不知该如何回应，拉他回到现实的是耳侧传来的凉意。  
游作伸手用拇指替他擦了眼泪，但是却有更多泪珠顺着泪痕滑下。游作几乎笑出声来，擦了几次都没擦完，了见也直接挥开了他的手不让他再管。  
「了见，我喜欢你，」他轻轻说道，「十年前向我搭话，拯救了我的人是你，我很高兴。」  
「即使我是加害者吗？」  
「那种事我从来就没有介意过。不论你在那场事件中扮演了什么样的角色，我能在之后的十年坚持下来，都是幸而有你在。」  
了见没有回话，游作也清楚，他们两个都是执拗的性子，谁也不会因为一两句话改变自己的看法。  
「在这之后，我也想和你一起。」  
「那是不可能的，藤木游作，」这次他立刻表示了拒绝，「今晚过后，Playmaker和Revolver仍然是敌人。」  
「我和你之间就不存在敌对之外的道路了吗？」  
了见的脸上现出了轻微的嘲讽：「只要伊格尼斯还存在，就不可能。」  
「但你清楚，我是不会任由你启动汉诺塔的。之前是，现在更是。」  
「那你大可以来尝试阻止我。但你也别指望我会手下留情。」  
「不用你说我也会的。」  
他们的对立也就突然戛然而止，又恢复到了一对恋人该有的亲密。他们关系的变化总是如此猝不及防，瞬息之间是极致的对立，又瞬间变为极致的亲密。但他们并未觉得有什么不妥，背负之物与私心，这都是他们生命的一部分，或许也正是其中的矛盾交错，才使得他们化为如今无法拆分的关系。  
而纠结与彷徨也并不会影响到此刻他们的结合。此时他们可以双手相握，可以相视而笑，可以沉迷于对方带来的快感中。  
游作挺直了腰，了见持续撞击着他脆弱的那一点。他发出清浅而破碎的呻吟，从脸颊到耳尖都染上了粉红。  
在忍耐中他们距离那个顶点越来越接近。他们感受着对方的存在，同时将对方收在自己的眼中。巅峰的那个时刻是同时到来的，游作感觉自己由体内被染上属于了见的气息，他溅出的愉悦也在了见小腹形成了一片星星点点。  
结束之后还是会有些害臊，他偏了头过去，刚好看到窗外一片明亮的光芒。平静的海面上星光反射形成一条光之道路，从遥远的海平面一直通过来。  
「那就是星尘大道吗？」  
了见也坐起身，看了一眼同一个方向。  
「嗯，感觉如何？」  
「果然不愧是Den City的胜景。」  
了见却没有看向星尘大道，而是观察着游作反射着蓝色星光的眼睛。直到对方发现了他的注视，看着他，挑挑眉毛。  
他完全没有没抓包的困窘，解释道：「我突然想起来之前我的下属逼我找个恋人。」  
游作几乎失笑：「你怎么回复的？」  
「你打算让我怎么回复？」  
「你忘了刚刚才拒绝了我吗？」  
「说起来好像的确，」了见从善如流，「那我就向下属汇报我已经把对方甩了。」  
「那么好糊弄吗？」  
「并不会。那你再给我个机会，和我交往怎么样？」  
「我拒绝，」游作想都没想就回答，看着对方挑起来的眉头，他将之抚平，弯了弯嘴唇，「直到你允许自己从十年前的事件中走出来。」


End file.
